A Collection of Shots
by Sinful Magician
Summary: Prepare to get drunk on these oneshots! This is just a little collection of shots that I write when I get writer's block. So, some may be really short, and some may not even make any sense. This is also a collection of possible ideas for future stories of mine that will be expanded at later time, so keep that in mind as well. Raise your glasses and prepare for cupfuls of shots!
1. The Blood of a Rose

**Title:** The Blood of A Rose

 **Pairing:** Yami x Yuugi [Puzzleshipping]

 **Rated:** T [lime]

 **Summary:** Roses, in this AU have blood, *points to title*, but roses are a delicacy reserved for the Shadow King, [Yami], and many do not know of them. Each Shadow King is allowed one personal servant, [Yuugi], whom is expected to fulfill whatever tasks the King requests, including that of a feeding, [less intense and less draining vampire experience].

Also, people are classed by blood colour, black being the second highest, [that of the Shadow King], and white is the highest, [that of the Undefined {a creature that is a holder of a pure soul and maintains special abilities}]

 **A/N:** Don't mind the whole summary, all you need to remember is up to "Also". The whole thing is just there in case I decide to expand it later. ^.^'

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, by any means, own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I just think their characters look cute together, so I ship it.

* * *

"Did you know that a rose can bleed?" Yami asked, gracefully fingering the crimson rose he held. His eyes trailed up and down the rose, running a finger along the soft petals.

"Though this rose is coloured crimson, it bleeds a blood coloured white," he continued, lifting the rose and allowing his eyes to drift closed. He inhales the sweet scent of the flower, only to disappear.

"Tell me," Yami whispered. Yuugi gasped at the sudden presence behind him, at the hot breath on his ear.

"What colour do you bleed?"

Yuugi tensed, unsure of his words, and not sure if he should answer. Yami walked a slow circle around the boy as he spoke.

"Would it flourish the colour of green? Does your blood run cold with the colour of blue? Is it as mine, coloured black by eternal shadows? Or, " he stopped in front of Yuugi, tilting his chin, to gaze down into his amethyst eyes, seemingly searching their vast depths.

"Would you bleed white, my delicate rose?"

Yami leant down, crushing his lips against Yuugi's, eyes sliding closed once more. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise before they, too, fell shut.

 _'W-What—? What is he doing? Why is he kissing me? Why...am I kissing back? There's no way_ — _It must be a request. He...couldn't...'_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a tongue lick across the sealed line of his lips, asking an unspoken question. They shyly parted, giving Yami access to the hot, moist cavern.

 _'He tastes...better than...I had anticipated...I can't...find the words to describe it...I...may not...be able to...maintain control... '_ Yami thought, panting even in his mind, and running his tongue along the roof of Yuugi's mouth, eliciting a sweet moan.

Pausing his exploration, Yami focused on the other muscle in the cavern, attempting to tease it into play. After a little effort, Yuugi's tongue tentatively touched his, then fervently pushing against his when a jolt flew through them, and deepening the kiss even further.

Soon, the need to breathe forced them apart. Yami slowly dropped his forehead against Yuugi's, their eyes still closed.

"Is it possible...for love to bleed as a rose does?"

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes only to meet Yami's.

"No," he breathed, "because love...pure, unadulterated love...cannot feel pain, cannot be broken. Love...has no blood to spill.

"But...love...it has the ability to break _others_ , to cause _others_ to bleed. It hurts," Yuugi said quietly, eyes still locked with the colour of blood. Yami brought a hand up to his cheek in a soft caress, thumbing away the tears starting to spill over.

"It hurts, Yami, " Yuugi repeated, voice cracking, and the tears forming a clear path down his cheeks, falling onto the tender hand. Yami needed no more incentive, and drew Yuugi up to him to kiss him once more. Yami's hands threaded into the tri-coloured hair, grasping and tangling his fingers into the silky tresses. Yuugi's arms snaked up to wrap around Yami's neck, the latter wrapping his arms around the former's waist. Their chests smashed together, each trying to get close, as close as they could. The kiss was just as heated as the last, yet filled with nothing but love and the passion.

Dim sunlight streamed into the room, creating the silhouette of what seemed to be a pair of lovers saying hello after a long time away. The two broke away only to reconnect, again and again. The final rays of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, giving way to the moon.

Picking him up, (bridal style, of course), Yami led Yuugi over to the bed, lying him down. Crawling in next to him, he wound his arms around Yuugi's waist, pulling him partially on top of him. With his head lying on Yami's chest, Yuugi listened to the slow heartbeat underneath him, rising and falling with the rhythmic breathing.

"I love you, my rose," Yami whispered, nearly inaudible.

"I love you, my King," Yuugi whispered back.

In the comfort of one another's arms, the King and the servant lay asleep, forgetting reality for this one night.


	2. You

**Title:** You

 **Pairing:** Yami x Yuugi [Puzzleshipping]

 **Rating:** T [Mild gore; slight lime; mentions of self-harm]

 **Summary:** Song-inspired fic that doesn't really have a specific backstory. It doesn't have much of a summary.

 **A/N:** I really like NightcoreReality's "You (U)" by Gareth Emery (ft. Bo Bruce), so I wrote a fic with it.

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anything but the plot. SO, yeah.

* * *

The deafening screech of a car shattered the night's quiet, followed by a crash. A drunk driver had swerved, causing the thin, pale boy walking through the park to be hit. His large, amethyst eyes, void of life and reason, widened slightly as the car slammed into his frail body, breaking many of its bones. The boy, small as he was, rolled over the hood, smashing the windshield and embellishing his skin with the shards of glass that sailed through the air, reflecting the boy's undefined expression. He continued, flying over the top of the car, slamming into the ground by the forces of gravity. A thick trail of blood now led to where the boy lay, his body's life essence smeared along the car and ground.

He lay, vaguely aware of the police sirens and commotion that had gathered. There were red and white flashing in the distance, illuminating his body. The tri-coloured hair upon his head matted with blood, along with a small ribbon flowing from his mouth. He coughed, more crimson liquid bubbling up, feeling the way a rib or two had pierced his lung, filling it with blood, making it difficult to breathe.

He lay, on his back, the loud noises blocked out. He did not waste his time praying to Ra, or Anubis, or any of the other Egyptian gods. He never saw a light, guiding him to wherever he would go. He didn't see his life flash before his eyes, the happy times spent with his other half, or the tears when he left. He saw none of the times where he merely pushed his plate away, not eating, nor the times he created the scars left by his own hand upon himself. There was none of it.

 _'No, I didn't do the things that they all said that I would do.'_

His body felt like lead, and he didn't have the strength to move. The blood continued to pool around him, trickling from his mouth. He finally let his mind rest, unable to think any longer. His final thought came to rest on his lips.

"Ya...mi..."

Closing his eyes, eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks, the boy let out his last breath, the beautiful amethyst never to shine again.

Just like that, the purest soul to have walked the Earth was gone.

* * *

Closing his eyes, the boy felt the pain leave his body. Mere seconds after closing them, his eyes reopened, only to fill with tears. His first friend, his partner, his other self, his darkness, the other half of his soul, his first love...

He was there. Surrounded by nothing but white, he was there. Piercing crimson gazing into glistening amethyst. It seemed unreal, a dream, a blissful dream. The tears spilled down his cheeks, a mixture of sorrow and happiness.

"I've been waiting, Hikari," A small smile appearing on the face he'd wished for so long to see. With a few tentative steps forward, a hand reached out, uncertain. Breaking into a run, with tears still streaming down his face, he quickly crossed the distance. The holder of the widening crimson eyes let out a small sound of surprise when he was tackled by a mass of black leather, a small damp patch forming on his shirt from the tears of his counter part.

Still in surprise, he blinked, once, twice, the small smile returning. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the trembling form atop his chest, dragging a hand up to cup a tear-stained cheek, lifting those eyes to his. A long moment passed, mere silence, nothing more than staring into one another's eyes, both searching. With no more hesitation, he drew the boy down to him, gently closing his lips over those of the smaller, unable to control himself any longer.

The amethyst widened in shock, before sliding closed, lost in utter bliss.

Both filled with nothing but love for the other, they broke apart, each staring into the others eyes.

"How did it feel? Leaving that world?"

"I just closed my eyes, and all I saw was you."

They kissed again, long and letting all the feelings for the other flood through.

"I love you, Yami. I'm sorry I made you wait."

"I love you, Yuugi. I'm sorry I left."

The taller stood, lifting his counterpart into his arms. The smaller wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

Smiling at each other, the Yami walked into the blinding light cradling his Hikari, both dispersing into light. Finally together, their souls laid to rest, bound to each other for the rest of eternity.

* * *

A small group trembled as they read the front page article of the newspaper.

"Gruesome Accident Leaves One Dead and Driver Guilty," Jounouchi read to the shaking forms of his friends. Tears gathering, he continued, "At approximately 11:40 last night, a drunk driver lost control of his speeding car, fatally wounding a young man walking through the park. Police identified the man as Yuugi Mutou, King of Games. Officers and EMTs were devastated to see the young Mutou in such a state, and rushed into the scene. By the time they got there, however, he was already gone.

'It was the strangest thing,' Officer Hanayaka reports. 'Even though his body was absolutely mangled and he had to have been in excruciating pain before he died, he had the look of absolute peace and bliss on his face. I've never seen anything like it. It was almost like he knew someone was waiting for him, like a significant other, maybe? It had to have been the most innocent and pure look I've ever seen, you know? I feel sorry for all those that knew him, he seemed like a great guy. We request that the privacy of the family and friends of Yuugi Mutou be respected, to allow them quiet.'

Autopsy reports also show clear signs of depression on the game champion.

'There was an absolute lack of nutrition and sleep, as well as signs of self-harm. It makes me wonder how he was even on his feet. Most would have collapsed by then. I hope that he was reunited with whomever he was missing, because this is the type that's most common with those that lost someone they love,' Dr. Kochiru explained.

By many, it is believed that perhaps the King of Games had a significant partner that had already departed this life. We may wonder, but we may never know. If this is the case, then let them both rest in peace.

"Then the article just goes on to the interview with the driver. He suffered some injuries but nothing too serious. H-He's obviously very guilty," Jounouchi finished, unable to continue reading.

Honda clenched his eyes shut to stop the oncoming tears. Anzu raised a shaky hand to her mouth and let out a sob. Ryou and Malik were already in complete tears, Bakura and Marik staring intently at the ground.

"At least," Jounouchi spoke, his own voice trembling, "he's with Yami. I know he is, and I know we'll see him again."

They all nodded, still mourning the loss of their best friend.

Looking to the sky, they smiled through their sadness, knowing that wherever they were, they were there, together.

Two halves of a whole had been reunited, and despite their loss, they knew that all was as it should be.

* * *

Woah! Look at that gruesome beginning. Not as bad as I've read before though. Yeah, this is just slightly less sappy than the last one. Meh. I really like it anyways!

Also, an important update on BC! The next chapter will be out by next week, if not sooner. I hit a good spot with absolutely no work, and it's over half way done. Absolutely sorry it's taking so long! Thank you all for waiting so patiently!


End file.
